Burrowing Snagret
The Burrowing Snagret is an enemy in the Pikmin games and the boss of White Flower Garden in Pikmin 2. It is a splice of birds and snakes, and a member of the Snavian family (Snavian being a combination of the words snake and avian, avian meaning "bird-related"). They remain underground for the majority of the time, surfacing only when approached by Pikmin or a Captain. Every few times it emerges, the beast gets stuck with only its head above ground, giving the player an opportunity to attack without fear of losing any Pikmin. When above ground, it attempts to eat Pikmin one by one until it is sufficiently damaged, at which point it burrows back underground. When killed in Pikmin 1, Burrowing Snagrets explode into many pellets; in Pikmin 2, a dead Burrowing Snagret leaves behind its head to be returned to an Onion or the Research Pod. Sometimes this creature and the Pileated Snagret may remain alive with what appears to be little or no health. Locations Their only locations in the first game are The Forest of Hope, and The Final Trial on Challenge Mode (Pikmin 1). In Pikmin 2, a Burrowing Snagret is the boss of White Flower Garden, found on sublevel 5, and many are encountered throughout Snagret Hole; one is even guarding the entrance in Awakening Wood. Another is on sublevel 4 of Hole of Heroes, and yet another guards the Pink Menace in the Valley of Repose. Burrowing Snagrets are the most common boss-class enemies in Pikmin 2, having eight different in-game occurrences outside of Challenge Mode. Burrowing Snarrow In the in-game Piklopedia, the information provided speaks of a creature called the Burrowing Snarrow, this creature having never been seen in any game. Notes Reel Notes The bluish hue of its feathers distinguishes it from the burrowing snarrow. Olimar's Notes The majority of snagret species lie in wait to ambush and capture prey, with a body type perfectly adapted to such sudden strikes. It violently attacks small, surface-dwelling insects. Distributed across a relatively wide range, subspecies of snagret suited to the varying soil conditions have emerged, making the snagret the most geographically represented species besides the bulborb. Visually resembling the burrowing snagret is the burrowing snarrow, the range of which partially overlaps with the snagret's range. While the two may appear similar, when pulled from the ground they can be distinguished by the presence or absence of tail and wing markings. Louie's Notes Slice the serpentine torso into thin medallions, skewer on a metal rod with Hocotate onions, and barbecue over an open flame. How to kill In Pikmin 1, they are extremely hard to beat without losing Pikmin if thrown at the head, as they have very high health and are larger than in the second game. In Pikmin 2, defeating one is an easier task because of its lower health; even so, it remains a good idea to use Purple Pikmin. If you are cautious, it is easy to take advantage of the fact that sometimes, the beast will not fully emerge, getting stuck. Attack when this happens and run away when it does not, and you should kill the Burrowing Snagret without losing any Pikmin. With quick, accurate throwing, however, this is not necessary to secure a deathless battle: throw many Pikmin at its head as soon as possible and the Snagret should die before managing to swallow any of the Pikmin it may have snatched up from the ground. Captains It is not possible to defeat a Burrowing Snagret without Pikmin. Cameo *A Burrowing Snagret is seen as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Its description is as follows: A member of the snavian family with a birdlike head and a snakelike neck and body. An underground dweller, the snagret makes sudden strikes aboveground to capture surface-dwelling prey. It uses its beak to scoop up daily nutrition and can snatch up three Pikmin at once--a relatively small amount made deadly by its strike speed. No one has ever seen its tail. Trivia thumb|206px|The beta Snagret. The Burrowing Snagret can been seen in a beta video of Pikmin 1, where it appears to have a light or white body. Pikmin:The After Years Same as in Pikmin 1. Pikmin TCG Burrowing Snagrets appear in the Pikmin 1 Card Set. they are one of the stronger cards in this set, with the ability to avoid attacks if it does not attack. Pikmin 4.75 In this game this is a easy boss that is oddly enough in the fourth hardest dungeon in the game to make it harder some Burrowing Snarrows hang around with this monster. Like all bosses it has no hunger meter so DONT feed it pikmin if you want to think of a plan to kill it. Pikmin: New World ﻿Only very slightly larger than in the other games and with a slightly stronger tone to its scales. It can also now eat four pikmin at once and has a very slightly longer beak. It is now a lot more of a challenge to defeat, about the same difficulty as in Pikmin 1. It serves as a boss in the Hot Tar Pools. Also, the beta burrowing snagret also appears as a boss in the Bird Tunnel in the form of the Long-Beaked Snagret. Olimar's Notes " Chemical analysis of the burrowing snavian's DNA clearly shows how the hybrid creature originated from two seperate species of different phylogenetic classes. Lack of food resources may have caused birds to hunt for food buried underground, such as grubs or cocoons. This may have started them nesting on solid ground and laying their eggs closer to those of snakes. Eventually, a cosmic ray could have fused the two eggs into a single zygote, causing it to hatch into the first, primitive snagret. Other theories have suggested that the creature's evolution involved some form of egg parasitism between the species." Louie's Notes " Slice its snakelike body into four, long sausage-shaped pieces. Strip all of the delicious bird meat that can be salvaged off of the head and fry its long tongue in sizzling vegetable oil until it is hard and crispy like bacon. Stuff the snake-meat sausages with cheese and butter and then wrap them all up into a roll of bird meat and simmer over a high flame with parsely and cyan pepper as well as an entire quart of olive oil! Don't forget to slap the bacon on top!" Sagittarius's Notes " Is best placed within a large tank similar to an ant or worm farm so that its tunneling and hunting behaviours can be observed through the glass of the tank. From this way it can clearly be seen that the snagret actually has a highly complex three-dimensional network of tunnels that it uses and reuses constantly when hunting. It should be fed preferably with worms or bird pellets. Snake food such as rats or mice can be fed to it alternatively. Just plain insects will do just as well." Libra's Notes " This creature's luxurious emerald-scaled skin can be turned into boots, coats, vests or purses. Its head feathers and beak make the best possible quality of headresses and hats imaginable. Oh, the fame, the money and the fans that await anyone who wheres the clothing that this hybrid creature creates. Sadly, it is terribly expensive with prices soaring at over 2 million Pokos!" File:Burrowing_Snagret_Card_1.png|The Pikmin 1 Card Set Burrowing Snagret Card Pikmin:Wrath of Mr. B In Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B burrowing snagrets appear as bosses in a number of caves as well as three areas of the overworld along with its cousin the burrowing snarrow. Pikmin: Power of 8 In this game, it behaves the same but it can summon Snagret chicks who aid it. Violet's notes Attack the head when it gets stuck. The chicks are a pain so deal with them first. Pikmin 4: Kreta 404 Same as Pikmin 1, except their whole body is revealed. ]] Category:Canon Category:Pikmin 1 Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:P3bosses Category:PAYBosses Category:Pikmin: Wrath of Mr.B Category:Rock maze Category:Gnarly grotto Category:Green garden Category:Eternal cavern Category:Sky dungeon Category:Quicksand temple Category:Pikmin 1: DS Enemys Category:Dark wetland cave Category:Pikspore2 Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Bloyster bathtub Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Extinction Category:Bosses in Pikmin: Power of 8 Category:Pikmin 4.75